


The Queen and her Maid

by Laraloopy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 17:36:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laraloopy/pseuds/Laraloopy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ms. Paint was hired by the White Queen to paint a triptych of Prospit's mythology: The Genesis Frog they revere, The Heroes of Skaia who will save them, and The Slayer who will destroy them all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Queen and her Maid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Odificus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odificus/gifts).



> I really wanted to include a short written chapter, but alas, time ran out! I'll probably write it soon, but for the sake of uploading this on time for Ladystuck, it will only be the completed image. Hope you like it, Odificus!

[](http://s132.beta.photobucket.com/user/7Laraloopy/media/ladystuckFINALcopy_zps3bb11678.jpg.html)


End file.
